This invention relates to the display of socket wrench tool sets and especially to the display of the individual tool drive components that are used with different sockets to engage and turn a threaded fastener such as a machine screw, a bolt, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to the combination of a socket wrench drive component and a display and hanger device therefor that is securely anchored to the drive component for display thereof at the point of sale.
Socket wrench tool sets are usually displayed at the point of sale in the boxes or other packaging in which the tool sets are transported and stored. This method of display has certain disadvantages that detract from the marketing appeal of the product. One disadvantage is that the various components of the tool sets are not easily seen by prospective purchasers and cannot be easily handled and manipulated. Another disadvantage is that packaging of the complete socket wrench tool set does not readily accommodate the separate display and sale of individual socket wrench tool drive components.
With the introduction of the UPC coding system another problem arises. Since some form of tags or labels containing printed matter must be attached to each component, it is necessary that each separate socket wrench tool drive component be provided with a tag or label containing sufficient area--usually at least one square inch to permit the UPC code to be applied and readily displayed.
The device of the present invention resolves the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.